Really? edited version
by Phantom Of The Fall
Summary: Just an edited version of the first one. Read that one first and you'll see why I needed to post this.


**This is a rewrite of my Story Really and is just an edited version of that same story. Thank you Bucken-Berry for letting me know what I needed to fix. The reason I doing this though is because I'm just a little OCD.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the series and make no profit from this what so ever.**

Really? (edited version)

To say the doctor was tired was an understatement. He was flat out exhausted.

All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with some tea and a book to help him get to sleep. Those plans were changed though when Elliot forgot to do some paper work that needed to be done _now._ So of course when George was headed on his way home Cragen thought it was his responsibility to drop off the forgotten paperwork at Elliot's house.

'How the hell is this my responsibility again?' George thought to himself as he walked up the steps to Elliot's house.

A few seconds after he knocked on the door it opened revealing a very rushed looking Dickie.

'Must be Elliot's time with the kids' he thought remembering Elliot was now divorced.

"Doctor Huang," he said surprised "why are you here?"

"Your father left some paperwork at the office and I'm here to drop it off." He replied holding up the forms.

"Ugh Dad just left to go pick those up to!" Dickie sighed "He should be back soon. If you want you can stay here and wait for him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" George replied nervously.

"Ok can you please stay here and wait for him? I just got a call from work and they need me there right now, and if I go now I'd be leaving Eli alone, so could you just stay here with him while my dad gets back?"

"Sure" the doctor sighed. Looks like he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

"Thank you so much Doc. Now I'll just introduce you to Eli and be on my way, Eli come here for a second please."

A few seconds later a little tree year old boy-going on four- came up to the doorway. He had short dark hair and bright blue eyes just like his dad.

"Eli" Dickie started "this is Doctor George Huang, he works with daddy and he's gonna stay with you here while daddy gets back from work. OK?"

The little boy nodded his head yes never taking his eyes off the Doctor.

"Ok call me if you need something and be nice to Doctor Huang got it?"

Another nod.

"Good I'll see you when I get home then."

That just left the doctor and Eli alone in the house.

"Ok then Eli would you mind showing me around the house?"

The boy just nodded again and ran around the corner.

'So I follow him then, do I?' the doctor thought.

For the next few minutes or so George follow the little boy around the house getting a complete tour of the house ,all of this ending with a stop at Eli's room.

Eli was currently sitting down at a small toy like table playing with some Play Dough.

"Mind if I join you?" asked George. All he got was another nod in response.

The next few minutes went by in silence as the doctor played with the Play Dough along with Eli.

"Daddy talks a lot about you ya know," Eli said suddenly "more than he talks about Livia."

This perked George's interest. Now normally he wasn't a curious person, but…

"I'm guessing it's mostly complaining, right?"

Eli just shook his head though. "No, about how he gets mad when he sees you with other grown up guys or he feels bad when you fight or when you get an owy."

"Really?" George asked in shock. If he didn't know any better he'd say Elliot was…

"I think my Daddy's in love with you." Eli dead-panned.

"What makes you say that?"

"When he talks about you he gets really weird. He gets really happy, sad, or mad. Do you love him too?"

That was a question he already knew the answer to. Yes he was in love with Elliot. How could he not be? If not for the loving and caring man it was for the buff lovable Neanderthal.

"Yeah Eli" he said "I love him back, but don't tell him."

"Why not?" Eli said with his face falling.

George smiled "Because I have to tell him myself."

That brought back the smile on Eli's face.

"Tell him soon Georgy." He said.

"Don't worry I will."

Then they heard the sound of the front door and the sound of shoes.

"Hey Eli did the Doc- oh hey George," Elliot said "I'm guessing you have the papers?"

"Right here," he said holding up the papers "I'll be on my way then. Nice meeting you Eli."

"By Georgy," the six year old said waving good bye.

George Huang couldn't have felt any better on his way home.

**Ok it's edited and reposted please tell me if I missed anything though people. I crave reviews so I can improve. Also please read the first version if you haven't so you can see what needed to be changed.**


End file.
